Fangs
by Punk-Girl-13
Summary: Have you ever wondered why I liked candles and why I like the darkness. Well your about to find out.
1. What I am

Hey welcome to my new story fangs!

Leonardo's POV

I was out at night looking for purple dragons to feed on. Yeah thats right I said feed on. If you are wondering what happening well I will tell you.

It all started 6 years ago when I was ten years old...

FLASH BACK

I was walking in the sewers because I was searching for stuff that could help with me, my brothers and my fathers lifes because we lived in the sewer and let me tell you it is hard living down here.

Where was I oh yes I was walking down te sewers looking for furniture or food and while I was walking I missed the shadow that was watching me carefully and when my back was turned it came and leaped for me and then I felt a lot of pain on my shoulder and it made me scream, when I looked at the thing I saw that it was a women with 2 pointy teeth ledged into my skin. The pai made me cry, when she disappeared I tryed to get rid of my tears but the pain was too much.

When I moved around after a while so the pai can go I saw that there was little blood coming out from the bite mark and I managed to make it stop bleeding before I got to the lair.

END OF FLASH BACK

Like I said before I was looking for some purple dragons to feed on because my lush for blood was too hard to control and also because I already bite 3 people today. What when you are hungry you do anything to survive. I tried to only do animals blood but they don't taste right at all.

I finally found a purple dragon so I got ready with fangs suddenly showing there selfs. I suck enough blood so they die because if they did survive well who know what my enemys will plan.

I walked up to the man silently and without him knowing I bite him right where a vain was looking at me, the man screamed but I kept sucking until the man fell limp and there was no blood left in him.

I took my fangs out of his shoulder and wiped my lips "that was a well deserved dinner"

I went home with my super quick speed because I didn't feel hungry anymore. I got inside the lair ad saw that it was dark which means my brothers are in bed "I love the feeling of darkness"

I walked to my room and fell asleep because it's 3am and I have to get up at 6am. When I got bitten I turned nocturnal and I now don't need sleep anymore. I stayed up for 2 weeks before I needed sleep again and when I did I slept for 3 hours and then I was fine again.

I sleep in a bed because I tried sleeping in a coffin once and it didn't feel right.

In the morning...

I woke up the next morning feeling fully rested and I walked down stairs and got some toast ready with some strawberry jam because of the red colour and also because it is tasty.

When I was done I went to the dojo and meditated because if you are a vampire you see this women who had black and red clothing and she says that she is my mother and I talk to her about what I do and how many people I drained of there blood, it was a nice chat while it lasted.

I woke up from meditation from my brother Raph shaking me up "come on Leo time for practice" I woke from meditation and then stood in a line with my brothers from me at the top all the way to our youngest Mikey.

After training...

I walked out the lair and into the sewers and carried on walking but kept out of the way from the sun light that comes through the holes of the sewer lids because I don't want to burn to ash. I carried this walk on until I got back to the lair door and when I opened it I saw my brothers watching tv "hey dude you wanna watch tv?"

"no thanks Mike" I was thinking 'to much light" I ran upstairs and shut my door from the light. I then quickly patted my self down on the bits that started to smoke from staying in the light too long.

I then sat in my meditation and started talking to mother "Leonardo my son you have came once again" said a silky voice

"yes mother I have, how have you been?"

"I am fine my son, what about you?"

"well nearly burning from the light in the lair but I am fine"

"Leonardo you have become a brilliant vampire"

"thank you mother"


	2. This is bad

Hey hope you like the story so far!

Leonardo's POV

I just came out of meditation and walked down stairs and quickly into the sewers where there hardly is any light, I dabbed the bits of my skin that was burning "shesh that never gets old" I walked through the sewers.

When I came back I met my brothers at the door "hey Leo, we are going to Arils you coming a long"

"erm no I think I will stay because it is still light outside you know and I don't want to...be spotted" I said nervously

"ok then we will se you later"

"ok bye Don"

I waved my brothers good bye before going into the lair and turning off all of the lights quickly with my super speed. I looked around the lair and made sure no one was there before trying to try a power I did by accident.

I looked forward and cleared my mind of every thought and then thought of one thing, being a bat.

I concentrated and concentrated but no matter how hard I try I wouldn't turn "what am I doing wrong, maybe mother will know" I ran to my room and lit some candles by clicking by fingers together.

I sat in a meditation pose and breathed in and out until I heard mothers sweet voice "my son how are you?"

"I am fine mother but frustrated at the same time"

"why my son?"

"because I can't turn into a bat yet"

"Leonardo every thing takes time to learn, you have only been at this for 6 years in my books you are still a fledgeling"

"what does that mean mother?"

"it means vampire in training Leonardo, don't worry you will get it one day"

"thank you mother"

I came out of meditation to see my brothers looking at me "when you get here?"

"about an hour ago dude"

"must of been in meditation for longer then exspected"

I got up and looked through my door and saw the lights on "hey what time is it?"

"it's bout 10pm fearless"

"then lets go on patrol, meet you outside the lair door"

I ran out the lair and then dabbed myself down with my hand on the burnig pieces of skin, when I was done I waited for my brothers which took 5 minutes "ready to go?" I got 3 nodds and we started to go but I got this weird feeling in the back of my brain that I wanted some blood and that i wanted it now.

I looked around but spotted Mikey first and I felt the thing in my brain get excited a bit and that was when I realised that i wanted Mikeys blood.


	3. Chased

Hey hope you like the chapter!

Leonardo's POV

I finished patrol with my brothers and the erge for blood was nearly taking over me because I kept leaning near Mikey but I stayed strong.

I with my amazing vampire speed all the way to a abandoned ware house and when I opened the door I heard music and vampires dancing away to music. If you are wondering where I am well I am at a vampire club. Yeap vampires have those.

I went in and found a small crowd of 5 sitting at a table "thought I will find you here"

"Leonardo!" they screamed in fright

"can't get away from me that easily"

"oh hey is it time to go searching" said Larissa who has long blond hair with black leather jacket and trousers and black high heals with a black t-shirt with red make-up.

"yeap come on and I will also have to tell you what happened today"

"what happened" said Chris who has spiked brown hair with red trousers, white trainers and a black t-shirt

"I nearly went after my brothers blood" we where all walking out of the night club

"you alright?" said Mollie who has long red hair who has leather trousers, black high heels, red t-shirt and brown make-up

"yeah I'm fine"

"so where we going today" said Stuwart who has shaggy brown hair with black baggy jeans, black t-shirt, leather jacket and combat boots

"we are goign to go to the bilabi building"

"cool" said Luke who has red spiked hair, black tousers, black t-shirt and black trainers

We are all one team and we call our selfs 'Blood vamps'

We started running with our amazing speed and got there in 5 secs, the advantage of being a vampire.

When we got there we saw a group of foot ninjas "remember guys drink until there is no blood in them and make sure they dont come back alive into vampires"

"yes boss"

We jumped down into the shadows and I got my fangs out for the person who was in front of me, my crew looked at me and I nodded signaling to bite.

I ran out of the shadows and bite down on the girl and she screamed like the rest of the foot. I sucked until she was bone dry and she dropped to the floor dead like the other foot "come on lets have some more dinner" my crew smiled at me and then we ran off in different directions sucking blood from people, purple dragons and the foot.

We met at our vampire hut which is just outside new york "so did everyone enjoy there tea?" I got 5 nodds back, I looked at my crew who where rubbing there stomachs showing that they where full and I was doing the same. The boys actually burped in satisfaction and lets just say I did as well because I am a boy.

I ran home and got to the lair door in about 3 secs and then I opened it to find master Splinter waiting for me.

"Leonardo are you alright my son?"

"yes I am why?"

"because you came home late"

"oh yeah I am fine just...patroling a little longer"

"I hope you have a good sleep my son"

"thank you master Splinter" I bowed in respect and then ran up to my room.

When I got in my room I sat down and started meditating

"Leonardo my son you are back"

"yes I am mother"

"how are you?"

"I am fine and filled up from drinking blood with my friends but mother why am I trying to drink blood from my actual sibling?"

"I don't know my son but try and hold out but if you do bite him don't blame yourself"

"thank you mother"

I came out of meditation and went to bed because it is 3 o'clock in the morning.

In the morning...

I woke up at 6am so I went down stairs and I saw Mikey up which surprised me but I felt that urge again which made me gulp and I felt my fangs grow a bit so I decided to keep my mouth close until my teeth go to its original size.

"Morning Leo" Mike said looking at me but he couldn't see me well because I was in the shadows still.

"morning"

I walked into the kitchen and got a cup of tea and then left before the light in the kitchen made me start to burn.

It was a sunday so we didn't have any training today but I will just to get out of this light.

"Hey Leo want to play video games with me?"

I felt my fangs sharpen a bit more which made me put my hand on my mouth "no I'm alright"

"do you have a tooth ache or something?"

"erm yes...but don't tell Donnie alright because the pain isn't there much anymore"

"you sure dude cause you look like your mouth is herting you"

"yeah I'm sure Mike"

"okay whatever dude"

We went our seperate ways so I went to the dojo while Mikey turned on the tv to play video games.

When Mikey wasn't near me I felt my teeth go back to its original size which made me sigh in relief.

2 hours later...

Donnie came into the dojo with a worrying Mikey behind him "Leo he says you have a tooth ache"

"Mikey!"

I felt my fangs grow when I said and I saw a shocked look on Dons face "open up" I put my hand over my mouth and shook my head no "Mikey lock all doors in the dojo" and Mikey did which left me inside with Mike and Don with my fangs still showing in my mouth.

"I am fine guys stop worrying"

"Leo just open up and you'll be fine"

I knew a secret door out from the dojo from when I train by myself so I ran there opened it up and went down it because it was like a slide almost.

I heard my brother Donnie telling Mikey to unlock the doors "that was a close one"

When I landed in the sewer I started walking back to the lair hoping Donnie won't find me and when I did get to the lair I quickly rushed upstairs and into my bedroom and locked the door and when I turned round I saw Donnie looking at me strangly "are you alright"

"yeah I am fine now and my teeth don't hert anymore"

"well thats good but come to me when they hert next time"

"I will Don"

He walked out my room and I let a quick sigh of releif come out "that was close"

I walked out my room and rushed down stairs "guys time for patrol"

I rushed outside the lair and quickly dabbed my burning skin that started smoking "shesh I need to be quicker out of the lair"

My brothers met me and we all started our patrol.


	4. Truth

Hey hope you like this new chappy! Thanks for al the reviews!

* * *

Leonardo's POV

Me and my brother was running across the roof top buildings when we where ambushed by Karai and 15 foot ninjas "Turtles"

"Karai"

"Foot Attack"

My brothers started attacking the foot while I started fighting against Karai and keeping my mouth closed because Mikey's near by.

We started trying to cut each other near our heads and then I kept dodjing blows that she tryed to get on my head. I saw a opening and hit Karai with my sword on her arm which was cut lightly but it bled a lot and the smell made my eyes go a bit black because of the sense in the back of my head telling me to bite her.

"are you alright Leonardo?"

I just attacked her but she managed to get me on my leg which started healing because of my ampire power to heal myself quickly and I tried to slow it down but it didn't.

"what the?"

I just attacked her and knocked her out so she didn't scream.

"that was a close one"

I felt that urge in the back of my head go in over drive. I saw my brothers staring at me weirdly when they where done fighting the foot.

I turned around and ran to my vampire base where my friends live. When I got inside I saw my friends "let me guess your fangs came out and now your hiding"

"hardy har har, this isn't something to be laughing about I nearly bite Karai and turned her into a vampire"

We heard 3 gasps behind us and when we turned around we saw my brothers "whats up?"

"dude your a vampire"

"hey Leo isn't that your brother that you wanted to bite so much" said Stuwart and I glared angrily at him

"why would you say that?"

"I was only asking"

"let me just talk to mother to see if this urgewil go away anytime"

"who tha shell is motha?"

"Raph my mother is the first vampire ever"

"how is she even alive?"

"oh shes not, I have to meditate"

I sat down on the floor and looked at my friends "don't try to bite my brothers" they put there hands up in surrender and I started meditating.

"Leonardo my son you have returned"

"mother I need to know if there is anyway to stop the urge?"

"there are 2 ways, the first way is to bite him and the second is to try and ignore it"

"but how everytime I do my fangs come out"

"just try to resist ok my son"

"yes mother"

I came out of meditation and when I opened my eyes I saw my brothers and friends looking at me "she told be to try to resist it" my friends nodded but my brothers kept staring at me "what?"

"you have fangs"

"I would do Mikey because I am a vampire"

"so you could bite us in the night"

"yes but I don't"

"hey Leo we going to the vampire club ya wanna come?"

"sorry Mollie but I will come next time"

"kk, we will bring you some vodka home"

"kk see ya"

"bye"

My friends left and my brothers looked at me in shock "what?"

"you drink alcohole"

"please don't tell master Splinter Raph"

"fine"

I walked out of the hut and my bros followed me "you guys seem to be taking this well"

"well actually Leo we are like this on the outside but in the inside we are screaming our guts out even though that is impossible to do"

Half way through running home my friend Lissy came up randomly which made me stop "yes?"

"heres your vodka and when are we gonna start biting people?"

"when I drink this first of all and when I get these guys home"

"argh this is gonna take forever"

I chugged the vodka and gave it to Lissy"

"one down one to go"

"I have always wanted to know how you can chug vodka?"

she walked away shaking her head and then soon she sped off with her vampire speed to the club. I turned around to see 3 shocked brothers "is it what day or something?"

"no its not fearless but how did you chug that?"

"I just really like the taste, any more questions"

"why are your fangs out?"

"because Mikey's around and because I want some dinner"

My brothers looked at me strangly but understood what I meant afterwards and started shaking in distgust "don't ditch it if you never tryed it" I said walking away.

We got to the lair which had all the lights on

"aren't you gonna come in?"

"erm I'm fine Don I should be going anyway"

"not without answers first"

"like?"

"why don't you come in the room?"

"the light burns be"

"when did you become a vampire?"

"5 years ago"

"okay thats it"

My hand started burning and when I looked down I saw it smoking a bit I dragged it out of the light and quickly dabbed it and my brothers saw "maybe we should get some candles instead"

"good idea"

I ran out of the sewers with my vampire speed and met my friends at the club "ready to go?"

"Certainly" said all 5 of them.


	5. Night out

Hey! thanks for all the reviews!

Leonardo's POV

Me and my crew was running together on the roof tops with our super speed when I saw Karai and her crew "guys stop and look" my friends looked at Karai and they started licking there lips "is that gonna be our meal?" I had to think for a moment but then I decided to bite them so there is less danger to my family "yes we are"

We jumped down into the shadows and waited for the right time, I could see her vain thaghting me to bite her already. I gave the signal and we all walked out of our places and to the foot

"Leonardo what a surprise"

I hissed at her with my fangs which shocked her "wha what are you doing?"

I didn't answer but I did bite her and my crew did the same to the foot, we heard 6 different types of screaming but it was like a song to our ears.

"Leonardo what have you done to me" I heard Karai say weakly

"just sucked you bone dry"

Karai and her crew suddenly dropped to the floor lifeless but what we didn't know was that there was a foot ninja hiding round the corner who rushed off to tell Shredder the news.

Me and my crew heard 3 gasps when Karai and that went down and when we turned our heads we saw my brothers "how much did you see?"

"since you jumped down here"

That made me gulp "what are you doing here anyway?" I said changing the subject

"to see what a vampire life is like"

"you do know how dangerous it is for you being out her is right"

"yeah we know but dude we wanted to investigate"

I shook my head and thought for a while

"I can't believe I am saying this but you can come and you can back out when it seems really gross"

My brothers gave a chearing sound which made me smile

"but before we do carry on what did you do to Karai?"

"er he he he you don't want to know"

My brothers shrugged there shoulders and me and my crew went people hunting again and soon we found 6 purple dragons who are drunk

"I love drunk dragons don't you?"

I got 5 nodds and licking of lips so we got ready and when the right moment came I nodded my head and we used our super speed and bite them quickly and you could hear them scream which sounded nice and when they where bloodless I got my teeth out and wiped my mouth on my arm "I love the sweet sound of screaming they do don't you"

"definately"

"totally"

"wouldn't change it"

"I'm still hungrey"

We all looked at Lissy "What?" we all started laughing and then went back on the roof top to search for the last time that night. You should of seen the pale faces my brothers had when we got on the roof top, it was alerious "come on guys lets go searching one more time and then you can go back to the club"

"you wanna come this time?"

"sorry can't"

I got 5 arhhs from my crew which me chuckle. We started running again at normal speed and when we came across 7 people we knew one of them would become a vampire tonight "okay so 7 of them and 6 of us which is gonna be the vampire and who gonna bite them" we all made a decision and they said I had to bite him which made me laugh and joke about how there gonna make me fat from blood which earned me a few chuckles and sniggers from my brothers.

We jumped down and snatched 6 people so we didn't scare off the 7th. We put a hand over the peoples mouths so they didn't scream and when they fell limp I quickly grabbed the 7th and bite them but only drank half her blood because I felt like if I drank anymore i might throw up like I did the first time I ever drank blood.

He looked at me "what you do to me"

"welcome to the world of the vampire"

The man faighted and that made me laugh and then burp from having too much blood "next time Lissy is having the extra person" We all laughed but my stomach did hert from having too much to drink but I will be fine.


	6. Bat

Hey sorry for this being late I was just revising for Spanish!

Leonardo's POV

Me and my bros just got in from hunting blood and when we did I went to go talk to mother while my brothers went to bed well thats what I thought.

I sat in meditation and concentrated on my breathing until I heard mothers silky voice "Leonardo my son how are you?"

"I am fine mother, how are you?"

"I am fine , what did you do on this lovly evening?"

"me and my crew went biting people but we had to turn one person into a vampire because we where full on blood and my brothers where there"

"I never thought breathers would enjoy watching someone have there blood sucked out while they are screaming?"

"it was funny how white they got when we came back the first time they saw us bite someone"

"my son as much as I want to chat but I think it is time for you to go to bed"

"argh but mom"

"no buts go to bed" she said with a chuckle

"fine but you but know that I am not tired"

"well you better go to bed or you will get told off next time I see you"

"alright night mom"

"night my son"

I came out of meditation to see my brothers in my face "arhh" I jumped up scared "pay up bonehead" I saw Mikey give Raph money "what do you think your doing?"

"seeing if vampires can be scared"

"do you wanna see scared well here you go"

I hissed at them with my fangs and then I somehow turned into a bat and screeched and flew towards them which made them scream but I turned back "t-that was s-s-scary" said a shaking Mike

"I can't believe I turned into a bat for the first time"

"wait that was your first time"

"well yeah but now all I need to know is how to create fire balls with my hands and how to hypenzise people"

I heard my brothers gulp which made me laugh "night guys" I used my vampire speed and went to my room and before I went out the room I saw my brothers shake in scardness.

When I was in my room I took off my gear and went to my bed where I pulled the blanket and then got in. I fell asleep in about 10 seconds.


	7. Mother

Hey! thanks for all my reviews!

Leonardo's POV

The next morning I got up at 6 o'clock and meditated so I could see mother.

"arh Leonardo I see you are back but didn't I tell you to go straight to bed last night?"

"he he yes"

"then next time go straight to bed"

"sorry mother"

"apology accepted"

"thank you"

"it's alright, how are you?"

"I am fine mother, what about you?"

"I am perfectly well"

"mother are you still alive?"

"yes I am, I live in transylvania and I come when ever one of my children are hurt"

"I have to go mother"

"alright bye my son"

"bye"

I woke up from meditation with Mikey in my face and I got my fangs out and hissed at him which made my brothers look scared "sorry just reflexes, don't be in my face again" I made me fangs go back into its original tooth shape and my brothers watched in awe "what?" but they where still gawking "come on guys practice"

"Leo I got a question"

"what is it Mike?"

"can you do ninjitsu while goign vampire speed?"

"never tried it before but I can try if you want"

He nodded and I got in a attack position and then I did a ninjitsu move in vampire speed which worked "guess I can do a move with vampire speed, come on guys lets go for training"

We got into the dojo and waited for Master Splinter to start our lesson.

2 hours later...

We came out the dojo well me being the fastest and went out the lair because of the lights and stood at the door looking at the lights and my brothers saw me so they put out candles and turned out the light. I walked on saw them trying to light every single candle which made me roll my eyes, I clicked my fingers and all candles lit making my bros jump "you are so slow"

"did you just use your vampire speed to light every candle?"

"no Mikey I did this"

I clicked my fingers and every candle that was lit blew out and then I clicked my fingers again and all candles lit "ya could of told us?"

"what would be the fun in that"

I walked away and looked at the time "April should be round soon so nothing about me okay" I got 3 heads nodding in unison.

10 mins later...

April came in tha lair with shocked face "whats wrong April?"

"you got candles lit"

"we just wanted a change"

April just nodded and I let a breath out in believe.

"how is everyone then?"

"fine dudette"

"great"

"fine"

"never been better"

"good to hear"

"what about you April?"

"I'm fine"

I turned my head at the door quickly and every one stared at "I'm going to get fresh air" I walked out the lair and when I did I was met with some person with fangs and that was all I needed to know that there was trouble, I got my fangs out

"What do you want?"

"what do you think?"

"blood"

"yes and I am going to drain you"

He leaped at me and when I dodged he hissed with his fangs and I did it back "mother has taught you well turtle"

I created a fire ball in my hand and chucked it at him but he dodged it that was when my brothers and April came.

"look at this turtle some breathers"

"leave them alone"

I zoomed with my vampire speed to infront of my family which caused a gasp to come from my brothers "what does he mean by breathers?"

"well that is what you are"

"well how come I can usually get a pulse on you"

"becasue I am half vampire so basically I am still a mutant at the same time so I am a breathing vampire"

"how does that work?"

"the person who bite me didn't take enough blood for me to be fully a vampire how else do you think I can with stand the smell of blood well except this one time but that doesn't matter"

I looked over at the other vampire and saw him getting ready for a attack so I hissed at him which made my brothers jump and me to roll my eyes. i chucked another fireball and it hit him on the arm but it healed quickly

"dude how do you defeat a vampire"

"by biting him"

"I see that mother has taught you well turtle"

"you should know that mother disapproves of bad vampires"

I let relaxed and my brothers noticed "what are ya doin fearless?"

"watch"

When the other vampire was about to attack mother came in front of me defended us "what do you think you are doing?"

by the sound of things she sounds angry, my brothers where looking at mother in shock

"m-mother, I I thought y-you where d-d-dead"

that made me laugh and every one looked at me "what everyone knows you can't get rid of a really powerful vampires even me"

Everyone understood what I meant and soon it got back to being serious

"you are gonna go home or you will get the conciquences and don't come near Leonardo or his family ever again"

the other vampire rushed off with out another word "so my son how are you?"

"i'm fine what about you mother"

"I am great, gosh I've not had much fun like that for years"

"well I am glad you enjoyed it"

We heard a 'uh-hum' behind us and when we looked we saw my brothers and a past out April "thats not good"

"whos ya friend Leo?"

"guys this is the queen of the vampires and also the mother of every vampire"

"how did you know we where in trouble?"

"what I felt a distress a single from my son, oh I can tell you how come you want your brothers blood"

"why?"

"it is because he is a rare type of blood and hardly any vampires can find it"

"okay"

"I must go home my son bye"

she kissed my head and when I was about to complain she disappeared and when she did I heard my bros start giggling "don't start it" we walked home with Donnie carrying April.


	8. Ending

Hey! hope you like this story so far! thanks for all the reviews!

Leonardo's POV

When we got April home she started to wake up "uhh what happened?"

"you slipped and fell over, are you alright?"

My brothers looked at me strangley but I put a finger to my mouth and they nodded from understanding.

"I had the weirdest dream"

"it was ust a dream April nothing can hert you know"

I turned round and looked at my brothers "I think it is time to go for patrol"

"good because I feel like bashing heads"

that made me chuckle and we all ran out of the lair and up topside. We ran along the roof tops when suddenly we where attacked by the foot "get ready for anything guys"

"Turtles, you will pay"

"for what tin-head"

"for killing my daughter"

I gulped and I heard my brothers gulp as well

"and there is no way of hiding from me vampire"

Shredder said which shocked me but my instinct told me to hiss at him so I did which shocked my brothers "what tha hell to ya think ya doin fearless"

"sorry my instincts are kicking in but this also means that I can show my true power"

My brothers smiled at that and then us and the foot charged at each other. I went for the Shredder and started attacking him with difficult ninja moves "you seem to get better but not enough to defeat me"

"thats what you think"

I grew a fireball in my hand and then chucked it at the Shredder but he dodged it but it nearly hit him, I then started using my vampire speed and my vampire strength with my fighting moves which knocked Shredder into a wall. I then got surrounded by the foot ninja at the edge of the roof so I waved to them and then jumped off the roof which shocked them but they didn't see me in bat form flying over them and I changed behind them and knocked them all off the building.

I used my super speed towards my brothers and used my ninja skills with the quickness which sent every foot down and leaving my shocked brothers and a puffed out vampire "don't think you have won this round turtles"

"if you haven't noticed you have no one left"

"except me"

He ran towards us and I dodjed but watched as he sent Mikey and Don into a wall which knocked them out which made me angry so when I looked back at a smirking Shredder I created the biggest fireball I have ever created and threw it at Shredder with a lot of speed. It hit Shredder and he got flown off the roof top onto a different one 2 buildings away which was far.

I used my vampire speed and rushed over to him and when I did I saw the front of his armur ruined because it all melted which made it look like it was streching. I took off his helmat and quickly finished him off by drinking all of his blood that was in his body and when I was done I felt my fangs go small again which made me smile, I turned round and saw Raph

"whats wrong Raph?"

"why didn't you bite us?"

"I couldn't live myself self if I knew that I bite my own brothers"

"I know but it could of helped us in most fights"

"I can tell you from my experience that being bitten isn't nice"

"where were you bitten anyway?"  
"there" I said pointing to the top of my arm where there are 2 tiny round scars

"ouch"

"I know what you mean"

"come on lets get Donnie and Mikey"

We walked over to Don and Mike where they are just waking up so I grabbed a hold of Raph and used my vampire speed to rush over to them "that feels strange running that quick"

"yeah but you get used to it after a while"

I picked up Don and Raph did the same with Mike and we carried them to the lair where we saw no one awake so I clicked my fingers and all the candles lite "that is still creepy"

that me chuckle a bit, Me and Raph put Donnie and Mike on the sofa and then waited until they fully awakened and when they did I was reliefed

"you guys okay?"

"y-yeah we're fine"

"what about you Mike?"

"I felt as if I got hit by a tractor but I feel fine"

"thats good to hear that your both alright"

"so what happened after we blacked out"

"fearless ovah here got angry and chucked a massive fire ball at him and then when he used his vampire speed to go over to the unconcouis body of the Shredder he drinks his blood"

Mike and Don shivered in grossness but that made me laugh because I like dark things because I am a vampire duh. My brothers looked at me strangly "what I like dark things"

"so when you shivered from a horror movie it was fake?"

"yeap"

"dude you are my favourite brother now"

"why?"

"because I have someone to watch scary movies with"

I chuckled and shook my head and thinking how my life couldn't get much better then this because it couldn't well it could if Splinter found out about me being a vampire mand excepting me but until then bye!


End file.
